The present disclosure relates to measuring a user's body signals, and more particularly, to a system and method for snoring detection using a low power motion sensor.
Snoring is a common sleep issue among all ages and both genders. It is thought that approximately 45 percent of the population snores and 25 percent are habitual snorers. Hypertension and coronary heart disease are statistically more common in individuals with habitual snoring. Multivariate analyses shows that males are more prone to be habitual snorers, with significant risk factors being 40 years old or older, obesity, smoking, and the use of alcohol.